A Voyager's Vignette: Later has come!
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: How often have we heard Bogg say, "I'll deal with that smart mouth of yours later?" Okay, maybe only once, but it seems like a catch phrase, doesn't it? Well, here's my take on how he actually deals with Jeffrey when later comes!


**Voyagers!: Later has finally come**

**A small vignette for your enjoyment!**

**I was inspired to write this from reading a famous Bogg quote in _a Voyagersfan_ story and also from a funny anecdote my father told me about how he dealt with his young brother-in-law. If only discipline was so simple today! **

_'Later'_ has finally come. How many times did I warn this kid? How many? I couldn't help it! I just _lost _it. Oh look, he's writhing in agony as I hold onto him. He's going to hate me for this one, that's for sure. I couldn't get back at him in any old place, so we went to New York City, _no_ questions answered. It was very fitting to mete out the punishment in Jeffrey's hometown.

Okay, I hear crickets, but that's too bad. Don't get me wrong! I love Jeffrey like my own son… if I had one, that is. I would never let any _real_ harm come to him and he knows it and I believe you do too. Aww jeesh, he's crying, but I can't give in. The bank clock says I have two more minutes. This punishment was set for ten. Yep, he's really going to hate me now.

I'm a little tired to go into all the details, but c'mon, we all know Jeffrey Jones and his smart mouth. Looking around this metropolis, I blame his environment. Everyone here is tough as nails with looks to kill. New York and the people in it are not known for pleasantries. So I've learned to expect this attitude from him. But that doesn't mean I have to take it.

"BOGG! I'M _DYING_ IN HERE!"

_Please_, he's so over dramatic! "Sorry kid, a minute and a half!"

"Bogg please! I said I was sorry already, didn't I? Give it up!"

_Arrrrhhh!_ Still smart-mouthing me! Well I showed him. This will be the last time he ever tells me to '_can_ _it!_' especially in front of a King!

His voice is so muffled I can barely hear him. I don't blame Jeffrey; I wouldn't want to open my mouth too much if I was in his position either.

He has to learn that I am his guardian now, and he's not always going to get away with the back talk. I think I've been too soft on him. Sure, I've threatened to leave him in a time zone with an advancing Roman army. I've threatened the orphanage, and one of the worst – I was ready to leave him on a deserted island with Isaac Wolfstein. That time he took me serious.

How much trouble has he gotten into? Let me count the ways. Billy the kid nearly made me and Teddy Roosevelt Swiss cheese. Jeffrey nearly got himself, Harriet Tubman, _and_ the future Mark Twain hung…there's more, but like I said, I'm too tired to get into it. Don't look down on me. I would die for the kid, anyone that knows me could vouch for that, and he knows it too. I'm tired of him taking advantage.

I have 45 seconds, so let me take in my surroundings for the last time. _Sweet! _ The girl by the hot dog vendor is giving me _the look_. Not bad – black wavy hair, puppy dog eyes, and a real cute figure. I give her a wink and a grin. All the ladies love when I do that. Aww, she's blushing and she has a nice smile. Should I tell her she has relish on her teeth? I point to my own with a brushing motion. She gets the idea, but I've embarrassed her. There she goes; she'll be talking about this with her friends for weeks to come.

Boy, that little hand is sure moving slow – ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…time's up!

"Bogg get me out of here! I mean it!" Jeffrey's legs are kicking at me wildly and it's causing a scene.

I carefully grab his waist and lift him up and out, then put him gently on his feet. Whoooo, does he reek! I have never seen him so furious in our entire time together. I'm waiting for him to punch or shove me…but he doesn't. He's completely flushed…_wait_…he's caving in! His tears are falling. Now I feel bad. Maybe ten minutes was too long? The poor kid wants a hug. Jeffrey grabs me extremely tight. He pats my back hard and buries his face into my chest.

"Easy kid, it's just a little good old Bogg discipline. It won't kill ya." I console.

"I'm sorry I talked back to you in front of King George, Bogg! Do you forgive me? Please forgive me."

He gives me a heartbreaking face and juts out his lower lip. I turn to mush and then…it hits me.

What a fool! Now I stink too! I look down and my shirt is covered with the goop from his hair and all the crusty, smelly particles from his clothes! I don't even want to know what he put on my back; the stench is awful!

_"Arrrrhhh!_ Jeffrey!" I think that yell broke some storefront windows.

Jeffrey pulls away from me with a wicked, yes I said _wicked_, smile! He got his payback. Before I can grab him, he takes off down the block. Everyone is staring at me and holding their noses. I'm quickly on his tail.

Smart kids give me a pain! Forget the garbage can! Next time, I'm hanging that kid upside down for _twenty minutes_ in a _landfill!_

**The End!**


End file.
